Jika Antonio Ngambek
by My Penname is Too Dim
Summary: Antonio ngambek atas 'kecelakaan' yang terjadi antara Lovino dan Gilbert. Lovino si tsundere pun berjuang untuk minta maaf kepadanya. Stuck summary. Spamano. Warning inside.


-Jika Antonio Ngambek-

**A/N **: Judulnya maksud…

**Warning **: OOC (yup, akan terjadi banyak OOC disini), human names used, shonen-ai, kissing scene, swearings, penggunaan bahasa Indonesia tidak baku, dll.

Seperti biasa, alergi? Disarankan tidak baca.

**Pairing **: SpaMano, slight PruMano, PruCan numpang lewat.

**Disclaimer **: Axis Powers : Hetalia © Himaruya Hidekaz

* * *

Ini adalah hari-hari biasa di bulan Agustus. Dimana matahari bersinar terik di atas kepalamu, membuat kaus putih yang kau pakai basah karena keringat.

Lovino Vargas baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya—tidur siang—karena kepanasan. Ia berjalan keluar kamar sambil terus mengipas-ngipasi tubuhnya dengan kerah kaus yang ia kenakan.

"Dammit, Spagna…" gumamnya, "Kenapa tempatmu panas banget, sih…?"

Lovino berjalan menyusuri lorong mansion mantan bos-nya yang luar biasa besar itu. Berkat pengalaman bertahun-tahun nyasar di mansion ini, personifikasi Negara Italia bagian Selatan itu jadi hapal denah lokasi tempat mansion tersebut. Meskipun ada juga tempat-tempat yang belum ia kunjungi sih…

Lovino memanggil-manggil nama oyabun-nya untuk minta dibuatkan cemilan—sebelum siesta tadi ia sudah makan siang, dan sekarang ia sudah lapar lagi—tapi tidak ada jawaban.

Lovino menghela nafas panjang, kemudian berjalan ke dapur sendiri.

~._.~

Mata hazel Lovino langsung berbinar begitu melihat ke arah counter dapur. _Ooh, merah-merah bulat menggoda_… Tomat! Bukan Cuma satu! Ada banyak, setumpukan!

Lovino langsung menerjang counter dapur dan mengambil satu dari tumpukan tomat yang ada disana dan langsung memasukan buah merangkap sayur itu ke mulutnya… Eits, sebentar. Ada yang salah.

Lovino menarik kembali tomat yang sudah hampir menuju mulutnya, memperhatikan tomat itu dengan seksama… Oh, tomat yang ini sudah busuk! Si Spagna gimana kali milihnya…

Lovino melempar tomat busuk yang tadi ada di tangannya entah kemana dan mengambil yang lain—yang kondisinya lebih baik—tepat saat pintu dapur terbuka.

"Yo, temanku yang nggak awesome!—oh?" Personifikasi Negara Prussia dan seekor anak burung berwarna kuning bertengger di atas kepalanya muncul di bingkai pintu.

Lovino menggumam kesal dari balik tomat yang sedang ia makan, "Che, ngapain lu ke sini, kentang senior?"

Gilbert berdecak pinggang, dan memasuki dapur, "Iseng. Kau sendiri ngapain di rumah Antonio?"

Lovino blushing sedikit, "T-terserah gue dong mau ngapain…"

Gilbert menyipitkan matanya, "Jawaban nggak awesome macam apa itu? Ngomong-ngomong Antonio mana?"

"Mana gue tahu, dammit!" gerutu Lovino, "Daritadi gue juga nyariin!"

"Yaudah, sih, selow, nggak usah kasar gitu." Kata Gilbert, "Nggak awesome amat lu."

Lovino hanya bergumam 'che' dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang albino, melanjutkan memakan tomatnya.

Sementara, Gilbert sendiri hanya memperhatikan Lovino yang sedang asyik makan tomat dengan pandangan aneh.

Lovino, merasa diperhatikan dengan tatapan aneh mulai merasa nggak nyaman. Pipinya bersemu pink. Ia menoleh ke arah sang albino, "A-apa lihat-lihat, bastard!"

"Heran deh," Gilbert menunjuk tomat yang sedang di pegang Lovino. "Kenapa lo dan pacar lo itu suka banget makan benda merah aneh yang nggak awesome begitu. Nggak awesome banget!"

Sudut mata Lovino berkedut, "Bah, lo sendiri, sama adek lo itu, demen banget makan kentang!"

"Yaiyalah! Kentang lebih awesome dari tomat lo itu!"

"Apaan tuh kentang! Kagak ada rasanya begitu!"

"Bah, daripada tomat! Kecut begitu!"

"Akh! Dasar kepala kentang!"

"Tomat nggak awesome!"

Lovino menggembungkan pipinya. Kenapa bisa-bisanya Antonio berteman sama kentang brengsek yang sudah berani-beraninya menghina tomat kayak begini? Che, daripada harus adu bacot sama kentang-brengsek-albino-sialan ini, lebih baik Lovino keluar dan mencari si Idiota-Spagna-tersayangnya yang pergi entah kemana.

Lovino langsung berjalan ke arah pintu dapur, namun ia salah perhitungan dalam mengambil langkah dan malah menginjak tomat busuk yang tadi ia lempar.

Tentu saja dia terpeleset.

"Whoaaaa—!" teriak Lovino. Ia menutup matanya dan menunggu rasa sakit di kepalanya begitu menabrak lantai diiringi suara 'gubrak' keras.

Tapi suara 'gubrak' dan rasa sakit yang ia tunggu tak kunjung tiba.

Yang ada hanyalah suara gumaman 'Eits' dari seorang personifikasi Negara Prussia.

Sudah bisa ditebak kan kalo ia ditolong oleh satu-satunya orang lain yang ada di ruangan itu?

Dengan takut-takut Lovino membuka matanya. Hal yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah mata ruby Gilbert yang begitu dekat dengannya. Kemudian darah naik semua ke pipi Lovino. Badannya kaku.

"S-s-sedang apa kau, bastard?"

"Menyelamatkanmu, lah! Nggak awesome amat pertanyaanmu itu—"

Seketika itu pula, pintu dapur menjeblak terbuka.

"Loviii~! Kau sudah bangun, ya? Maaf, tadi aku ke mini market sebentar,"—dan muncul seorang personifikasi Negara Spanyol dengan senyuman secerah matahari pagi dari bingkai pintu.

Namun kadar cerah dari senyuman itu memudar begitu melihat apa yang terjadi di dapurnya.

Pacarnya—yang pipinya sudah merah luar biasa—sedang ada di tangan sahabatnya sendiri. Wajah mereka berdua sangat dekat seperti dua sejoli yang mau berciuman.

Sekarang senyuman di wajah Antonio sudah benar-benar tidak ada kadar kecerahannya, senyuman hampa tanpa arti. Matanya menatap kosong dua orang di hadapannya itu.

Lovino dan Gilbert diam di tempat. Lupa bagaimana caranya menggerakan otot dan syaraf tubuh mereka.

"A-Antonio…" panggil Lovino dengan suara bergetar. Merah di pipinya semakin bertambah.

Antonio hanya tersenyum lebih lebar—bahkan sampai kedua matanya tertutup—dan tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, ia berjalan ke luar dapur. Ini bukan pertanda bagus.

Lovino langsung mendorong Gilbert sampai sang albino terpelanting ke belakang, berteriak, "Antonio!"

"Aww, sakit tahu! Hati-hati sedikit kenapa sih?" ringis Gilbert sambil mengelus-elus bokongnya yang tadi bertabrakan dengan lantai.

"Berisik! Ini salahmu, sih, bastard! Tadi ngapain pake nolongon segala!" bentak Lovino.

"Yee, kalo gue nggak nolongin lu, Antonio bakalan bunuh gue kalo ngeliat pacarnya jatuh di lantai dengan kepala bocor dan terlihat sangat nggak awesome sementara gue yang jelas-jelas ada di situ malah nggak bertindak apa-apa!" bela Gilbert.

"Tapi, sekarang dia yang bakalan bunuh gue!" bentak Lovino lagi.

"Bodo amat! Itu 'kan urusan lu!" bentak Gilbert balik, "Udah, ah, gue mau balik. Kelamaan ada di rumah nggak awesome kayak gini bisa bikin gue ketularang nggak awesome!" Gilbert berjalan menuju pintu dapur.

Dan tepat sebelum sang albino keluar dapur, sebuah tomat melayang ke rambut putihnya,

"PERGI LO JAUH-JAUH, KENTANG-BRENGSEK-ALBINO SIALAAAANN!"

~._.~

Antonio sedang berada di kebun tomatnya, memetik beberapa tomat yang sudah matang sambil bersiul-siul ceria.

Lovino ada di belakangnya. Menatap tanah cokelat di bawah kakinya. Tangannya menggenggam erat ujung kaus yang sedang ia gunakan. Ia berdoa dalam hati agar mulut tsundere-nya, untuk kali ini saja, bisa mengucapkan kata maaf dengan lancar dan jelas, "U-umm, A-Antonio…?"

Tak ada reaksi yang berarti. Punggung Antonio masih membelakanginya sambil terus bersiul-siul dan memetik tomat.

Lovino menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya, mencoba untuk memanggilnya sekali lagi, "A-Antonio,"

Lagi, tak ada reaksi yang berarti.

Lovino mengeratkan genggaman di ujung kausnya. "ANTONIO!"

Berhasil. Sang pemuda Spanyol menengok ke arah si pemanggil dan bertanya "Oh, Lovi. Ada apa?" sambil tersenyum.

Lovino menelan ludah. Itu bukanlah 'Oh, Lovi. Ada apa?'-nya yang biasa. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di balik senyuman itu.

Mata hazel sang pemuda Itali menatap kaki-kakinya sendiri, "A-aku… tadi itu… a-aku…"

Mata hijau sang Spaniard menatap ke wajah Lovino yang tertutup oleh poni karena menunduk. Tatapannya tajam, bukan tatapan yang penuh kasih sayang seperti biasa. Ini membuat Lovino gugup.

"A-aku… mau bilang…" _Ayo, Lovino! Cukup bilang yang tadi itu cuma salah paham lalu minta maaf, apa susahnya sih! Seorang Mafia seperti dirimu tak akan lemah cuma karena tatapan begitu doang!_

"Hm…? Aku menunggu lho, Lovi…"

Lovino menggiggit bibirnya, kemudian mengangkat kepalanya, "A-aku…"

Oh, tindakan Lovino untuk mendongakkan kepalanya ternyata tidak tepat! Karena dengan begitu ia bisa langsung melihat ke mata hijau Spagna yang ternyata…

…sangat menyeramkan.

Bibir Lovino bergetar, akhirnya yang bisa ia keluarkan adalah teriakan "AAAAAH!" frustasi dan pada akhirnya memilih untuk berlari kembali ke rumah.

Antonio menghela nafas berat kemudian kembali memetik tomat-tomatnya.

~._.~

Antonio sedang berada dalam ruang kerjanya. Tumben-tumbenan personifikasi Negara yang sifatnya agak clueless itu berada di ruang kerja dan serius menghadapi tumpukan kertas di depannya. Wow, ini benar-benar pertanda buruk bagi Lovino.

Lovino mengintip dari celah pintu, menelan ludah. Kemudian memberanikan diri untuk mengetuk pintu… nggak bisa. Ia akhirnya menyender ke tembok dan menghela nafas lelah.

"Lovino? Kau kah itu?"

Deg.

"Ada perlu denganku? Masuk saja."

DEG!

Jantung Lovino serasa mau copot. Dengan tangan gemetaran ia membuka pintu ruang kerja Antonio. Di dalamnya, terlihat Antonio sedang membaca sesuatu di sebuah kertas putih.

"Ada perlu apa, Lovino?" tanya Antonio dingin tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari kertas di tangannya.

Lovino hanya mengeluarkan setengah badannya dari pintu. Memberanikan diri untuk berkata sesuatu.

"Eh… Ehmm, kau… sibuk?" tanya Lovino.

"Tidak terlalu," jawab Antonio singkat. "Katakan, ada perlu apa?"

"Ehh… itu…" Lovino menatap gugup ke arah jari kakinya, "A-aku mau bilang ma…"

"Hmm?" Antonio mengalihkan pandangan dari kertas ditangannya, menatap Lovino.

"Ma…"

"'Ma'?" Antonio menopang dagunya, menanti kalimat yang akan keluar dari mulut pemuda Itali di depannya.

"Ma…" _Oh, ayolah Lovino Vargas! Ini gampang! Tinggal katakan 'maaf' apa susahnya sih! Kalau kau gugup, jangan pandang matanya! Ayo! Maaf-maaf-maaf-maaf-maaf…_

Lovino menarik napas dalam-dalam, siap mengeluarkan semua yang ada di otaknya, "Ma—"

Dan secara tak sengaja mata hazelnya bertemu dua buah emerald hijau yang menusuk di depan sana.

"MAKAN MALAM BIAR AKU SAJA YANG BUAT!"

Antonio terdiam sejenak. Kemudian matanya berkedip. "Oh," gumamnya singkat.

Sementara Lovino menggeram di depan pintu sana, nafasnya tersengal akibat teriak, wajahnya memerah. Dalam hati mengutuk mulutnya sendiri yang tidak bisa diajak kompromi.

"Baiklah, kalau kau mau buat…" ucap Antonio sambil tersenyum.

"Y-yeah…" jawab Lovino gugup sambil menggaruk belakang punggungnya. "B-baiklah, aku keluar dulu…"

Antonio mengangguk.

Lovino keluar dari ruangan itu. Menutup pintunya. Kemudian head-bang ke tembok di depannya.

~._.~

Sunyi.

Hanya terdengar suara dentingan garpu yang membentur piring.

Oh, dan suara jarum jam dinding berdetak yang malah tambah membuat canggung suasana.

Padahal biasanya, sumpah-serapah dan rayu-rayuan gombal memenuhi atmosfer di ruangan ini.

Lovino Vargas sang Italia Selatan hanya menatap sepiring pasta di hadapannya. Sesekali melirik ke pemuda Spanyol di depannya dengan takut-takut. _Arrgh, ayo bicaralah sedikit! Padahal biasanya kau akan mengatakan 'masakanmu hari ini enak, Lovi~' jika aku yang memasak untukmu… AH! Bu-bukannya aku mengaharapkan kau mengatakan itu sih, tapi… DAMMIT!_

"Lovino,"

Lovino menghentikan suapan garpu yang sebentar lagi masuk ke mulutnya.

"Y-yeah?"

"Aku penasaran," Antonio menurunkan garpunya. Lovino mengambil gelas berisi air di samping piringnya. "… Tentang kau dan Gilbert—"

Lovino tersedak.

"Uhuk! H-haahh… Uhuk! K-kenapa kau bisa berpikiran begitu, dammit?" tanya Lovino sambil mengelap mulutnya.

"Yaah," Antonio menaikkan bahunya, "Melihat kejadian hari ini, aku—"

Lovino menggebrak meja.

"Itu tidak seperti apa yang kau pikirkan!"

Antonio menatap pemuda ber-ahoge yang kini wajahnya sudah memerah di depannya dengan tatapan menantang. "Lalu?"

Lovino menelan ludahnya. "I-itu… ke—" _ayo bilang, Lovino! Kesalahpahaman. Kesalahpahaman!_

"Kecelakaan," lagi, mulutnya tak bisa diajak kompromi.

Antonio menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Oh ya?"

Lovino menggigit bawah bibirnya. Kenapa membuat orang ini percaya perkataannya itu susah sekali?"Terserah kau sajalah, dammit!"

Dan mereka kembali makan dalam diam.

~._.~

Lovino terdiam menatap garpu perak mengkilap yang sedikit berlumuran saus di depannya. Begitu pula apa yang dilakukan pemuda berambut ikal di seberang meja sana. Sudah 2 menit yang lalu mereka berdua selesai makan dan tidak ada seorang pun yang berani bergerak dari tempatnya.

Oh yeah, suasana ini damai sekali. Sangat damai sehingga suara TV tetangga sebelah bisa terdengar sampai sini. Tapi ini terlalu damai sehingga membuat suasana menjadi tak enak. Seakan-akan ada aura hitam misterius yang menyelubungi langit-langit ruang makan.

Sang pemuda Itali sudah mulai tak nyaman di kursinya sendiri. Ia ingin segera pergi dari tempat itu sekarang juga. Lagipula, kenapa sang tuan rumah di depannya ini nggak berbicara sama sekali dari tadi?

"E-ehem!" Lovino berdeham, mencoba mengusik suasana damai yang begitu suram di ruangan ini. Dan ternyata tak terjadi apa-apa.

Yeah, tapi jika ia kembali sunyi seperti tadi, maka hasilnya akan sama saja. Tak ada yang berubah. Lebih baik ia menyingkirkan sifat tsundere-nya itu kemudian mengatakan sesuatu agar ia bisa keluar dari atmosfer suram ini.

"H-hei," adalah kata pertama yang keluar dari mulut beraksen Italia-nya. "Sampai kapan, kau mau diam terus seperti itu, heh? Bangunlah, biar aku yang cuci piring."

Dengan begitu, ia mengambil piringnya, juga piring milik Antonio. Kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju dapur.

Tepat saat ia hendak melewati kursi Antonio, tangan pemuda itu menahannya. Lovino hendak protes, tapi setelah melihat mata hijau Antonio yang terlihat bersungguh-sungguh, ia hanya bisa bungkam. Sial sang Spaniard dan mata emerald hijau yang begitu menusuk itu.

Perlahan-lahan, wajah Antonio maju, semakin mendekat pada wajah Italia Romano yang kini sudah merah—yeah, seperti tomat di kebun Antonio itu.

"Lovino…" bisiknya pelan.

"A-ap—" belum sempat Lovino menyelesaikan kalimatnya, mulut sang España membungkam mulutnya. Begitu cepat sehingga Lovino tidak sempat menutup matanya.

Ciuman singkat itu dilepaskan oleh Antonio yang kemudian menatap kearah mata hazel yang sedang kebingungan di depannya.

"Aku nggak suka melihatmu dengan orang lain." Katanya pada pemuda Italia malang yang sekarang sedang membeku. Kata-katanya begitu tajam seperti sebuah ancaman.

Setelah itu, ia berjalan keluar dari ruang makan dan menuju kamar tidurnya.

Meninggalkan Lovino yang mematung begitu saja.

~._.~

Matahari pagi masuk melalui celah-celah jendela kamar Antonio. Mengusik pemuda berambut ikal untuk bangun dari tidurnya yang tidak nyenyak akibat memikirkan kejadian kemarin.

Sebenarnya, ia cukup merasa bersalah. Tiba-tiba saja marah tanpa akibat yang jelas begitu. Siapa tahu kejadian antara Gilbert-Lovino itu memang cuma kecelakaan. Aah… entah mengapa kalau ingat kejadian kemarin membuat darah naik ke kepalanya.

_Ting Toong…_

Argh… Siapa pula yang datang pagi-pagi begini?

Dengan malas, Spain turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan ke luar kamar untuk membukakan pintu.

~._.~

"Yo! Sahabatku yang nggak awesome!" sapa seorang albino ketika Antonio sampai di depan pintu.

Antonio hanya tersenyum, melihat wajah sahabatnya satu ini malah membuat dia tambah bad mood―teringat kejadian kemarin, tentu saja. "Ada apa datang pagi-pagi, Gil?"

"Eh, yah…" Gilbert menggaruk dagunya, "Aku ingin memperkenalkan seseorang padamu."

"Siapa?"

"Pacar baruku!" jawab Gilbert sambil nyengir, kemudian menunjuk udara di sebelahnya.

Antonio menyipitkan matanya, _Hah? Emang di situ ada orang? _Pikirnya sambil memperhatikan udara yang ditunjuk Gilbert. Yang Antonio lihat hanya sesosok beruang putih dengan ekspresi datar yang melayang di udara… Eh, melayang?

"Umm, Gil," ucap Antonio ragu-ragu. "Maaf, tapi… aku nggak melihat apa-apa?"

"Ck, Toni… Aku tahu kamu nggak awesome, tapi, masa' melihat Mattie aja kamu nggak bisa?" kata Gilbert dengan tampang menyindir. "Ini, lho, ini!"

Antonio memperhatikan lagi udara yang tadi ditunjuk Gilbert… Oh, terlihat! Sesosok manusia mirip si maniak-burger America bertampang melas berdiri di sebelah Gilbert sambil memeluk beruang putih tanpa ekspresi tadi.

"Halo…" gumamnya pelan. Pelaaan sekali kayak angin lewat.

"Oh… Ahahaha!" Antonio menertawakan kebodohannya sendiri, "Maaf, ya, aku nggak lihat! Ngomong-ngomong kok kayaknya aku kenal kamu ya?"

Matthew syok.

"Ck, bener-bener nggak awesome, lu Toni," gumam Gilbert. "Yaiyalah lu kenal! Masa' sesama Nation nggak kenal? Matthew ini Canada, lho, Canada!"

Antonio mengangguk-angguk sok ngerti, padahal dalam hati masih bertanya-tanya 'siapa itu Canada?'

"Siapa?" tanya si beruang tanpa ekspresi pada Matthew yang sedang menggendongnya.

Matthew mendesah kesal. Bosen sama pertanyaan yang selalu dikeluarkan peliharaannya ini setiap beberapa menit sekali, mana pertanyaannya itu-itu melulu. Sebegitu invisibelnya kah ia sampai beruangnya selalu lupa namanya? "Aku Canada, Kumataro…"

Si beruang kemudian diam sejenak untuk beberapa detik, kemudian mengangkat kepalanya untuk menanyakan, "Siapa―"

"Canada! Aku Canada! Tak bisakah kalian mengingatnya!"

"―yang nanya…" lanjut si beruang nyolot. Matthew menangis dalam hati.

"Umm, jadi ini… pacarmu?" tanya Antonio ragu-ragu.

"Yup! Dia awesome 'kan? Cocok dengan aku yang awesome ini kan? Kesese~" ucap Gilbert girang sambil memeluk Matthew yang otomatis membuat sang personifikasi Kanada _blushing_.

Antonio menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Jadi… kau dan Lovi…"

"Hah? Lovino? Apa ususannya aku dan anak itu?" tanya Gilbert, kemudian berpikir sejenak sampai ia mengerti apa yang Antonio maksud. "…Oh! Yang kemarin itu ya? Kesesese, itu cuma kecelakaan, Tonio! Aku dan dia sama sekali nggak ada apa-apa! Kau ini cemburuan ya? Nggak awesome tahu!"

Antonio terdiam sejenak kemudian tertawa, "Oh, Hahahaha! Yah, aku salah paham dong? Aah, aku harus minta maaf pada Lovi…"

"Eh? Memangnya kau kira aku dan pacar temperamen-mu itu kenapa?" ucap Gilbert, Antonio hanya nyengir sambil menggaruk dagunya. "Yah, yasudahlah, lagipula aku juga mau jalan sama Mattie… Bye, Toni!"

Gilbert kemudian melangkah keluar dari wilayah rumah Antonio sambil menggandeng tangan Matthew.

Antonio melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka kemudian melangkah kembali ke dalam rumah.

~._.~

"Loviiiii~~~!"

"U-uwaaaahh!" Lovino terbangun dari tidurnya akibat suara teriakan sang Spaniard yang kemudian loncat ke kasur dan memeluknya di tempat. "B-Basta―Antonio!"

"Lovi, Lovi~ Lo siento… Maafkan aku, kemarin aku salah paham…" ucap Antonio yang masih memeluk Lovino. "Aku pikir kau dan Gilbert―"

"Idiota!" Lovino memotong ucapan sang Spaniard dengan wajah merona pink. "Mana mungkin aku menyukai pemakan kentang seperti dia! Lagipula kemarin aku 'kan sudah bilang kalau itu kecelakaan…"

Antonio tersenyum lembut kemudian mencium pipi sang Italian, "Lo siento, mi amore… Aku tak mendengarkanmu…"

"Bastardo…" gumam Lovino. "Aku nggak akan memaafkanmu,"

"Ah, jangan begitu dong Lovi~" Antonio memohon.

Lovino hanya memalingkan wajahnya.

Antonio terkekeh kecil, "Te amo, mi amore~" ucapnya tanpa beban sambil menciumi pipi Lovino yang memerah seperti, yeah sudah tertebak, tomat.

"I-idiota! Berhenti mencium pipiku, damnit!" protes Lovino sambil mendorong wajah Antonio.

Antonio nyengir, "Kalau begitu, di bibir boleh dong?"

Lovino semakin memerah, mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan meledak.

"Ba―BASTARD!"

Dan, yeah, hari-hari menjadi damai seperti semula… mungkin.

~tamat di sini~

* * *

_Saya kembali FFn~ woo-hoo~ lama tak bersua~_

Big-Special-Mega-Ultra Thanks to **Xavierre** yang udah bantu ngasih ide buat fic ini~ XD Aku padamu, pren~

Fic ini diselesaikan waktu masih masa-masa UAS, jadi maaf kalo ada beberapa hal gaje yang tercipta akibat ke-stres-an saya…

Judulnya itu bener-bener nggak banget. Apa boleh buat, saya ga kreatip -_-v

Antonio-nya OOC~ oh lala~ maapkan aku, ini demi membangkitkan feel ceritanya~ (alibi) /plakkplakkplakkbuaagh

Dan, yeah! UAS tinggal sehari lagi! Buat yang masih UAS, mari kita berjuang!

Sebelumnya, bagi yang mau ngasih saran, kritik, flame, salam tempel atau parsel tahun baru, silahkan klik tombol 'Review' di bawah.

Thanks for reading!

_-zu-_


End file.
